This invention relates to a generator set employing a spark-ignited engine capable of operating on middle distillate fuels such as kerosene-type fuels. More particularly, this invention relates to a lightweight, back-pack generator set employing a spark-ignited gasoline engine converted to operate on middle distillate fuels.
The military as well as civilian counterparts have long used gasoline-powered generator sets as a source of portable electrical power. Such generator sets, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, gasoline engines can be unsafe due to the combustion characteristics of gasoline, particularly its self-ignition and flammability characteristics. Second, some militaries units have been attempting to adopt kerosene-based fuels as their single source of fuel so as to eliminate the need for providing conventional gasoline to remote locations in the field. Third, in some parts of the world, kerosene-based fuels are more readily available than gasoline.
Although engine technology has generally kept pace with the demand for high-power (greater than 5 kW), high-efficiency, combustion engines which run on kerosene-type fuels, there is a need for low-cost, lightweight, engines capable of providing 0.5 to 3 kW's of power operable from kerosene-type fuels that is suitable for use in portable generator applications. For example, although conventional diesel engine technology is well-advanced, such engines are generally not suitable or commercially available for lightweight/portable applications. This is partly because of their generally low PMV (power per unit mass per unit volume) due to high compression ratios required to ignite diesel fuels in conventional fashion and consequential greater engine robustness and weight.
In some applications (e.g., military applications) portable generator sets must also be able to operate under a variety of conditions not generally required in commercial applications. For example, military generator sets preferably must be able to start-up and operate in outdoor environments at temperatures from below 0.degree. C. to over 50.degree. C. Furthermore, they must also preferably be able to be operated in positions tilted off the upright position to accommodate operation on rugged terrain. These unique requirements add to the complexity of providing an engine suitable for use in military portable generator sets.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to be able to provide a lightweight generator set which does not suffer from the same drawbacks as gasoline-powered generator sets.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide such a generator set capable of operating on middle distillate fuels such as kerosene-based fuels.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide such a generator set capable of starting and operating at low temperatures.